Happily Ever After Only Happens in Movies
by conformityissuicide
Summary: Hermione packs away her life as she begins to move on. But moving on has never been so hard to do.


A/N: Short little one-shot, sort of cliche, but I think it's cute. Read, review, make me smile...you know the drill.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter, or anything else for that matter

* * *

Happily ever after only happens in movies. 

Happily ever after never happens in real life.

No, real life always ended in heartbreak. Real life always pushed you down just when you thought you could fly. Real life reminded you of every good time when all you wanted was to remember the bad. Real life had a nasty way of hitting you when you were down.

Memories flooded her mind as she packed box after box of her life. Memories came and went as every box was labeled correctly. Memories drifted silently by as one by one every book came off the shelf and found its way into a box. Memories idled around as she taped up one last box.

Memories made her break down and cry, tears falling silently down her cheeks.

One last look at the flat she had lived her fairy tale in, one last look at the life she once lived.

Grabbing one last bottle of water, Hermione sat down at the kitchen table, calming her nerves as she got up the courage to leave her old life behind.

She battled within herself to remain behind for just a moment longer. Maybe fate had a way with her, or maybe she was just stupid enough to think he might come back.

No, he wasn't going to come back. Her heart was never going to mend. Her tears would be shed, her life would be broken, but he would never come back.

She stood up, silently wiping away a few more escaped tears. Her makeup ran heavily down her face. Her eyes were puffy and red, her nose was running. Heartache had its way with her, even after she vowed to never let her heart get in her way.

Yes, Hermione's heart was not toy, but just like Ginny used to tell, 'A heart is not a play thing, a toy by any means, but if you want it broken, just give it to a boy.'

Hermione had not heeded that advice as she fell head over heels for him. She had not listened to Ginny's words as Hermione released her heart to the first and last man who would ever have it.

No, Hermione's rational self never once appeared during the two-year romance.

Sighing heavily, she stood up from the chair and made her way into the cozy living room. His things were littered about in odd places. Constant reminders of his playful, carefree nature were strewn about in front of her.

Letting one more tear escape, she began to mutter spells, charming the newly packed boxes to her new room at Ginny's flat.

Hermione made her way through the entire flat as she banished box after box to her new residence. Soon only one box remained.

One box stood looming in the center of their bedroom.

_Their_ bedroom.

Tears formed in her eyes as she thought those two words. The bedroom they shared together. The bedroom they made love in. The bedroom they laughed in together, the bedroom they lived in together.

The bedroom he broke up with her in.

Tears fell.

Falling to the floor, Hermione was racked with sobs. He couldn't leave her. He couldn't say goodbye. He held her heart, and now she would never get it back. Hermione felt as if she would never be whole again.

Happy couples walking by could make her sick.

"Will this gut-wrenching pain ever get any easier," she screamed to the empty flat.

"I hope so," a voice said from the doorway.

Slowing turning, Hermione looked around behind her. She stood up, and he walked towards her.

"I should never have left," he said as he took her hands in his, "I should have never given up on what we have. I will never have this again. I will never love anyone the way I love you."

He bent down on one knee, opening a black velvet box containing a solitary diamond on a platinum band, "Marry me, Hermione."

"I guess sometimes real life does give you happily ever after," she said as she kissed Fred Weasley with so much passion, she knocked them both to the floor of their bedroom.

_Their_ bedroom, forever.


End file.
